parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 1
'Transcript' *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi, We're The Backyardigans *Ming-Ming: and We're The Wonder Pets *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today, *Tasha: It's a Special Guest Who Wants to See Us *Pablo: Do You Know Who It Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: We're Going to See Diego & His Friends on Go, Diego, Go! *Austin: We Get to Meet Diego, and Rescue Animals. *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help *Pablo: Okay Guys, Let's Go to the Animal Rescue Center *Tasha: Where It Has Big Trees *Tyrone: And Diego's Animal Rescue Center with Zip Coards. *Uniqua: And Even Diego. *Tuck: Wow, We're Inside a World of Go, Diego, Go! *Austin: But Where's Diego? *Diego: I'm Up Here! *All: Hi Diego *Diego: Hola, Amigos, I'm Diego, What are You Guys? *Pablo: We're The Backyardigans *Tuck: And We're The Wonder Pets *Diego: It's Nice to Meet You Guys. *Linny: Thanks, Diego! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow, Hey, Diego, Who are You Talking To? *Diego: Hey, Baby Jaguar, I'm Talking to My Friends, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Baby Jaguar: Hi Backyardigans and Wonder Pets. *Ming-Ming: Hi, Baby Jaguar. *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *All: (Laughing) *Whale: Help! Help! (Whale Sounds) *Diego: Uh-Oh, That Sounds Like an Animal is in Trouble! *Uniqua: We Better Hurry! *Alicia: Hola Diego, Who are Those Characters? *Diego: Hola Alicia, These are The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Alicia: Hola, Backyardigans, Hola, Wonder Pets. *Tasha: Hi, Alicia *Tuck: We Heard an Animal in Trouble. *Alicia: We Need Our Special Camera Click, To Find the Animal That is Calling for Help! *Diego: Say Click! *Click: Say Click!, Take a Pick, Say Click!, Take a Pick, Soy Click, La Camara, I Can Take a Pick, I Can See, and Hear The Animal in Trouble, Zoom in Through the Forrest and Out to the Sea, To Find the Animal, Just Call On Me, Say Click, Take a Pick. *Click: Hi, I'm Click the Camera, We Need to Find The Animal in Trouble, The Animal in Trouble Sounds Like This. *(Whale Sounds) *Click: Let's Zoom Through the Forrest, and Listen for the Animal That Goes... *(Whale Sounds) *Macaw: (Squawking) *Click: Does This Sound Like the Animal in Trouble? *(Zooms) *Click: No, That's a Scarlet Macaw *(Whale Sounds) *Click: Does This Sound Like the Animal in Trouble?, Yes, That's It, That's a Humpback Whale That's Making That Sound. *(Whale Sounds) *Click: To Take a Picture of the Whale, Say Click *(Clicks) *Click: Got It, Now, You Tell Diego, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets, The Animal in Trouble is a Whale. *Diego: What Animal is in Trouble? *Tyrone: A Whale? *Ming-Ming: This is Serious! *Linny: That Whale is in Trouble! *Pablo: Oh No, The Whale is In Trouble, How Are We Going to Save Him? *Tyrone: Pablo *Pablo: Really, Really, How are We Going to Save Him? *Tuck: Pablo *Pablo: Oh Man, Oh Man, What are We Gonna Do? *Uniqua: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Diego: We Have to See More of the Picture *Tasha: But How, Diego? *Diego: We Can Do That If Click Zooms Out, Say, Zoom! *(Zooms) *Austin: Uh Oh, The Whale is Caught in a Net! *Linny: We Got to Rescue The Whale! *Diego: Al Rescate Backyardigans and Wonder Pets *Alicia: Good Luck, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets *Ming-Ming: Thanks! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parodies Category:Ideas